


Two Broken Hearts

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris breaks the hearts of those he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

  
  
The tears stung Kris’ eyes as they brimmed with unshed tears. He couldn’t believe that his wife was gone and it was his fault. Katy came to surprise him at his hotel room the last night of the tour. She walked in just in time to see him blowing Adam. She stormed out that night and wouldn’t answer his phone calls. Just this morning he’d received the divorce papers. It was two days before Christmas and here he sat alone.  
  
Kris felt the want to breath leave his body as the tears finally fell. A Christmas without Katy was one he didn’t want to face. He could still see her beautiful face, but the image quickly morphed to the face of her rage that burned in his mind from the night she walked out. She hadn’t even given him the time to explain though he tried.  
  
“Adam means nothing, we were just two lonely men fulfilling our needs,” He screamed  
  
That was also the night that he’d lost Adam. The poisonous words that had left his lips infected Adam, and it was too late to take them back. Adam’s eyes filled with tears as he silently dressed and walked out of his room without looking back. He hadn’t heard a word from Adam since.  
  
In one night he had effectively broken two hearts. They were the victims and here he pitied himself. He wanted nothing more then to spend Christmas with his wife and best friend, but that wasn’t an option anymore. Instead he sat by the fireplace with a palm full of sleeping pills. Sighing Kris dumped the pills into his mouth and used a shot of vodka to wash them down.  
  
He softly hummed Silent Night to himself as he waited for the sleep to come.


End file.
